fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase/TTY Inc.
(placeholder for official image coming soon) Day 1 (April 12) Super Smash Bros. Epic Battle Today, I'm going to talk about my game, Super Smash Bros. Epic Battle. Unlike Sakuria, I'm confirming that characters will still be able to switch out, as I liked that in the last game, where you can pull out a whole new moveset. Here are the characters I'm confirming: SSBEB,ZSSamus.png|Zero Suit Samus will switch out with Samus via her Final Smash SSBEB,Sheik.png|Sheik is Zelda's Counterpart, and will switch out using their Down Smash SSBEB,PTrainer.png|Pokemon Trainer is returning, with Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle, who switch out with their Down Smash SSBEB,Yarnkirby.png|Yarn Kirby, a Newcomer, will switch out with Kirby via Secret Smash Yarn Kirby is a newcomer, who, as I just said, will switch out with Kirby when they use their Secret Smashes. You can also choose to start out as Yarn Kirby at the begining instead of Kirby, just like Zelda & Sheik can. Samus & Zero Suit Samus will now be able to do this too. You can also choose which Pokemon you can start out with with Pokemon Trainer. Yarn Kirby's attacks will be based off of Kirby's Epic Yarn, including his Final Smash, which is UFO. Speaking of Kirby & Final Smashes, I can't choose which Final Smash I want him to have for this game, Cook Kirby, or the Ultra Sword Kirby. I probably wont choose until I can use both. I'm also thinking about Rosalina & Luma and Greninja, but I will also not decide until I can see how good they are. With all the choices I'm going to make, being based off of SSB4, it might not be done for a while. For Stage Concerns, I'm going to make a Mario Stage for the Nintendo DX Version, and not have it be a returning stage. It's hard to think off, and as of right now, I'm at a lost for stages from Mario. I'm also going to real quick point out that there will be a Yoshi Stage based off of his new game I'm making. As for why Sparkla City is a stage on the DX version instead of the Nintendo 53 version, is because once I'm done with Pokemon Sparkle Version, I'm going to make Pokemon ValcanoRed, OceanBlue, and JungleGreen for the 3DS. That's all for this game. Super Mario Adventure Once apon a time, there was a Princess named Princess Helenia. She was princess of the Mushroom Mountains. She had a great hero who protected her. But then, one day, she dissapeared... Super Mario Adventure is a new type of Mario Game for the Nintendo 53. I'm not exactly sure what to call it, but for now, it's going to be called Super Mario Adventure. I had Lumoshi make the logo for me, as I needed some help. It will be 3D Platformed, and, like Sonic Adenture & Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut, will have more then one Hub World. Right now, those Hub Worlds are Peach's Castle, Yoshi's Island, Sarasaland Castle, Helenia's Castle, and the Comet Obserbatory. I'm thinking about Bowser's Castle & Toad Town being Hub Worlds, but I'm not sure. Each Hub World will have themed worlds, such as Peach's Castle having Grassland Themed Worlds & Levels, and Helenia's Castle having Mountain Themed Worlds & Levels. Although, the Comet Obserbatory will have Space Themed Levels, like Super Mario Galaxy. Because of that, we will be able to do many things with the levels and worlds. The Peach's Castle Hub World will be a remake of the Super Mario 64 one, but with diffrent paintings on the walls. To access levels, it will be just like Super Mario 64: Just jump in a painting. Then, you will choose a levl, Super Mario Bros. Styled. Like Super Mario Galaxy 1 & 2(And unlike Super Mario 64), once a level is chosen, you will be doing that level, and cannot crossover to another level, like you can in Super Mario 64 & Sunshine. Princess Helenia isn't the only new character. Nico will be a new villain, which is human like Mario. In the begining, he kidnaps Peach, and brings her to the to of the castle. He puts her in a pipe, and makes the stairs endless. He uses a spell on Mario to bring him to the front of the castle, while he jumps into the pipe with Peach, which blasts the two into space. After completing Area 1, it is shown that Nico is working for Bowser, and has also tooken some of Mario's other friends, and his the keys to their cages. After that, you unlock the Yoshi's Island Hub. I'm only going to reveal two unlockable characters, which are Luigi & Gasparo. Yoshi's New Story That's right, a sequel to Yoshi's Story! Yoshi's New Story is for the Nintendo 53, and will have more playable Yoshis. For this games dtory, it's much like the first one, except this is how it begins no matter what. Yoshi is reading Yoshi's Story to a bunch of Baby Yoshis, who wish they could have a new story. Baby Bowser & Kamek can hear, so they decide to make them "a new story". Kamek uses his magic wand to turn Yoshi's Island into a storybook. While he's doing that, Baby Bowser nabs the Super Happy Tree, and they both dash back to the airship, and fly away. The Yoshis then have to go throgh thirty pages, to get to Baby Bowser & Kamek. Once again, there are four levels to choose from on each page, and each will have it's own theme. An example: Grasslands, Caves, Sky, Ocean, Winter, etc. Day 2 (April 13) Nothing. Family Day. Day 3 (April 14) Team of Smash Team of Smash, and I'll say this again, is like a combo of the Super Smash Bros. Series and the very first Legend of Zelda game when it comes to gameplay (if anyone knows what type of gameplay this is called, please contact me or put it on the page). Because of this, there is no falling off the edge, but you can fall of the screen. Also, to make this easier, there will be HP instead of Damage, unlike the Super Smash Bros. Series. One of the reasons it doesn't have so many characters, is because of two reasons. #I like making sense, which is why I didn't put in Cat Toad, or Knight Sonic, or anything like that. #I don't watch Adventure Time, Uncle Grandpa, Wander over Yander, etc. I personally think those shows are stupid, and are a looooooooooooooooong way from even making it on my Top 1 Million List. Because of this, the characters I put in are a little more limited. I'm also trying not to put in too much Disney characters, even though I already have Agent P, Elsa, and Wreck-It Raplh. Also, since Disney might be making another Star Wars Episode, Darth Vader might qualify as Disney. As you all know, some will have exclusive stuff, but even then the only exclusives will be stages. Those stages are exclusive to where they came from. For example: The White House is American Exclusive, and the Tokyo Tower is Japan Exclusive. The Ifle Tower is also exclusive to the French Version. Now, I think, would be a good time to announce that Big Ben will be Europe Exclusive, and that I'm still trying to think of one for Russia! Also, before I forget, a character to confirm! It's Warner Bros. favorite rabbit, Bugs Bunny! Returning from some of our old time favorite cartoons, Looney Tunes, and now they also have something else going, The Looney Tunes Show! I hope you all can have fun with the best bunny around. Sonic and the Ice Queen I really badly wanted to make a Sonic Storybook Series game for the Wii U, but I had three choices. The choices I had were Narnia, Oz, and the Wild West. After a while of deep thinking, I decided on the Narnian theme. Before you guys say that I'm crazy, or made a huge mistake, or something like that, let me just point out the ideas I got. Just like Super Mario Adventure, it has a title that I'm not sure about. For now, I'm calling it Sonic and the Ice Queen. Through-out the levels, you can switch between Swords, Daggers, and Bows and Arrows. You can also choose before you begin the levels. It will take place durring the Prince Caspian, who will be helping Sonic through-out the story. The Mystery Game Sadly, I'm not done with the mystery game. I'm only in Area 2, and the areas aren't that big. It's harder with the Music, and side missions I'm adding in. Although, for some things I want to do for this game, will have to wait until around the fall. Day 4 (April 15th) Surprise! I know, kinda late, but I have one last game to showcase! To celebrate Fantendo's 7th Anniversary… Fantendo All-Stars I know that my last Fantendo Crossover didn't turn out well (part of it is because nobody really likes me here on wikia), but this one is better, and brand new! There will be a Story Mode, a Battle Mode, a Kart Racing Mode, and a Party Mode! The only character I know is going to be in is Unten. Others I have to get signed up, and ask permission to use. Dream Boy may or may not be in. If he is, he won't be playable in Story Mode, and will be more like SMG2's Yoshi. Well, that was it. Hoped you enjoyed my showcase! What was the best Game Info I released on my Showcase? Super Smash Bros. Epic Battle Super Mario Adventure Yoshi's New Story Team of Smash Sonic and the Ice Queen The Mystery Game Fantendo All-Stars Category:Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages